Revenge of the Pyrovile Part 1
by Dr who rules
Summary: This is a new Doctor who story. He finds a new companion and the Pyrovile ar eback for revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yes my first story finally I've wanted to do this for ages**

**Charlotte: Am I in it**

**Me: I'VE TOLD YOU YOU'RE IN IT AT THE END YOU DOOSHBAG!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lizzie: Read and enjoy peoples**

**Chapter 1 The Solactron **

I woke up and yawned. Yet another school day where I've got to put up with the usual business. 8:40am Form period what a bore. We had to do a stupid quiz I mean what is the point.

11:00 our Break time. For some random reason I started walking to the music block when all of the sudden a whirring noise came from my left. I turned round and had such a shock I nearly fainted. A big blue box was materialising in front of me. After the weird and wonderful process was done I could make out these letters on the front of the weird object

POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL

Suddenly a tall man with rather wild brown hair wearing what looked like a pinstriped long coat and a blue smart looking shirt and red tie ran out of the box. "Get down!" he shouted just as a green acid shot out of the box. The acid hit a window which fizzed and melted on the spot where it hit. A big Green slimy monster (alien) squirmed out of the box. It had eight large tentacles at its back end to walk on, two stiff-looking enormous claws at its front end, two puny black eyes and a circular mouth with rows of venomous teeth stretching back to its throat. The bulky creature reared up and spat more acid. The acid hit a wall and melted halfof it.

Without any delay I pulled a can of deodorant from my heavy school rucksack and sprayed it. Nothing happened. "Light it!!!!" the man shouted.

"Alright keep your hair on," I shouted back. I saw a stubbed out cigarette on the floor which was still glowing at the tip (unfortunately people at my school smoke). I picked it up held it at arms length and put it in front of the spray "Please please please" I begged. Suddenly a blaze erupted from the can of deodorant. I quickly removed my arm out of the way, dropped the cigarette and aim the scorching flame at the monster. The monster screeched and melted into a puddle of green acid. "Solactrons never trust em" the Man exclaimed.

I stared at him with a bit of a ghoulish look. "Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

"I'm the Doctor I came here because I heard rumours that something weird was happening here." said the Doctor.

"Come to think of it something is going on. People have died all over England and America

and the even stranger thing is that all the people who died all had the same type of boilers" I exclaimed.

"So," the Doctor said almost cockily.

"All the Boilers were from a new company called Vesuvius. They just came out of the blue." I added ignoring the Doctors ignorance.

"How did they die?" the Doctor asked.

"They all burned as there house collapsed because of the fire coming from the boilers plus at each scene they found tiny particles of rock all the same type supposedly come from a Volcano." I replied.

"We need to get there now!" the Doctor shouted in a worried voice "C'mon get in," he added pointing at the big blue box. I stepped inside. I almost fainted. The inside of the box was huge compared to the outside. "Wait THE DOCTOR!!!! YOU SAVED EARTH FROM MANY ALIEN INVASIONS OH MY GOD I'VE MET THE DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed in shock.

"Yep I'm an alien that saves lives and right now he's about to investigate another mystery with his trusty companion." He said pointing at me.

"I… am your c…c…companion," I stuttered.

"Yep and off you go on your first Adventure." The Doctor yelled over the noise of the blue box materialising "woooohoooo!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Chapter 2 Mystery at the boiler company**

At the Vesuvius boiler company building at wath we walked up to the desk and spoke to the woman there. "Hello and welcome to Vesuvius Boiler Company where our slogan is control your central heating, control your life. We are the Proud Yeilders of Rightful Ozone." The Woman droned on.

"May we go through?" the Doctor asked.

"Do you have any I.D?" the woman asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied showing her a weird paper thing.

"Are yes you're the health and safety inspector and the new trainee, you may go through." The woman said.

"What did you do?" I asked the Doctor.

"This is my Psychic paper. It shows anyone what I want them to see but it doesn't work on very clever people." The Doctor replied.

At the end of the corridor we came to a door. I pulled on it. "It's locked," I said.

The Doctor pulled out a slender device. He pressed a button and a blue light projected from the tip. The door clicked and opened up. "Sonic screwdriver, never leave home without it," the Doctor exclaimed. Suddenly a terrifying roar came from inside the door. My blood ran cold. I felt like I was covered in icicles that wouldn't melt. Suddenly a gush of red hot fire rushed towards us. The Doctor very quickly shut the door. "Good job it's a steel door eh." I remarked.

**Chapter 3 The Truth**

In the TARDIS (which is what he said his blue box aka spaceship was called) me and the Doctor were trying to fit the pieces together. "Wait a minute the Doctor said what that woman had said at the desk about ozone?" the Doctor asked

"She said Proud Yeilders of Rightful Ozone." I replied glad to get that off of my chest.

"They must put ozone in the boilers wait Proud Yeilders of Rightful Ozone P Y R O Pyro… and the name Vesuvius and the particles of volcanic rock at the death scenes it all makes sense." The Doctor yelled worriedly.

"What does it mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pyrovile," the Doctor replied in a scared tone of voice "c'mon we're going back to Vesuvius now."

**Chapter 4 The Pyrovile **

At the Vesuvius building at night it was like a haunted house, very gloomy. All alone me and the Doctor searched for any signs of this Pyrovile species he was on about. "What does a Pyrovile look like?" I asked

"Trust me you'll know when we see one," the Doctor replied quietly.

Suddenly all the lights turned on. A man was stood in the centre of the corridor me and the Doctor were walking down.

"Hello there idiotic people mwuahhahahahahahaaa!!!!!!!!!" the man said "I'm Max the manager of Vesuvius and this is one of my pets." Suddenly something burst through the floor bits of rubble were sent flying everywhere. In front of me and the Doctor stood a 2.95ft tall monster made of volcanic rock and internal magma all joined to form a giant body. It had a humanoid like body with two fingers and one thumb on each hand. Its eyes were like furnaces in which you make steel and its head looked like a gladiator helmet. "That is a Pyrovile," the Doctor said.

"Yeah I kind of gathered that one," I replied sarcastically.

"So you must be the Doctor the Pyroviles enemy. You must die," Max yelled evilly.

"Wait what's the Pyroviles plan?" the Doctor asked keeping his cool.

"Lets just say they said they'd spare my life if I helped them dominate the earth," Max replied.

"Yet again a human helps an evil alien to save his own skin, I should have seen that coming." The Doctor shouted angrily his temper rising very quickly "but there's a way out. Stop. Just don't help them and I promise I will stop them."

"Nice try but it aint gonna work. I'd like to see you foil our plans. Especially after this." Max shouted.

Suddenly the Pyrovile shot a blast of flame straight at me and the Doctor and there was no way to escape…

**Me: Dum dum daaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Charlotte: I thought you said I was in the story.**

**Me: You are at the end dumbo.**

**Charlotte: Urrgh!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me and Charlotte fight).**

**Lizzie: Violence is not the answer children.**

**Me and Charlotte: YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Continue fight)**

**Lizzie: Stay tuned for part 2 peoples.**

**Me: Hay that's my line you idiot.**

**Lizzie: Right that's it.**

**(Me, Lizzie and Charlotte fight).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi peoples new update hope you enjoy **

**Charlotte: Am I…**

**Me: Yes you're at the end of this part. My next story may involve Sontarans but I'm not fully sure. **

**Charlotte: At least I'm in it this time.**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WETHER YOU'RE IN THE STORY OR NOT YOU BAKA SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Sorry for yelling peoples she can get annoying… not really, I think that she's cu…oops.**

**Charlotte: Steel hand of doom coming out.**

**Me: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lizzie: Enjoy reading.**

Suddenly the Pyrovile shot a blast straight at me and the Doctor and there was no way to escape…

**Chapter 1 Life or Death**

The heat from the flame was intense. I cowered in fear as the blaze got closer and closer. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the fire. Suddenly the fire hit an invisible barrier. "Are we safe?" I asked the Doctor.

"Not for long, a soon the barrier will disappear," the Doctor replied. Suddenly I had a fantastic idea. I saw a fire alarm activator on the wall. I smashed the glass with my shoe as I kicked it. A very loud noise erupted all around the building. The sprinklers on the ceiling activated.

As the water showered down on us the Pyrovile screeched in pain. The magma on the Pyroviles body started to go out. Soon afterwards its whole body was just rock. Finally the fires in its eyes burned out. Suddenly the legs of the Pyrovile started to crack. Then its whole body started to crack and then the Pyrovile collapsed into a lump of rock.

However there was a down side. All of the rock collapsed…onto me. "NO!!!!!!!" the Doctor screamed. He started to frantically remove rocks from the mountain of the remains of the Pyrovile. I coughed and spluttered. I was alive at least.

**Chapter 2 Activation of the ozone sparks**

In the TARDIS me and the Doctor were frantically thinking. "What would the Pyrovile want with the earth now?" the Doctor asked rhetorically. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Earlier when we first came here you said that the Pyroviles planet was stolen. Maybe they want to make this planet their home instead," I replied.

"It's impossible though I got their planet back to its rightful place in the universe." He answered back.

"But what if they don't know," I replied ignoring the doubt in his voice.

"You've got a point," he answered.

Meanwhile at the Vesuvius building Max was in his office. A Pyrovile was stood in front of his desk screeching at Max for his failure. "I'm sorry Pyrovile master but they escaped," Max was pleading. The Pyrovile roared and somehow Max understood it. "But the ozone sparks aren't fully ready for the powerful process, we never know the process could wipe us out as well," he Replied. The Pyrovile roared again this time threatening Max afterwards.

"Fine I'll do it," he pleaded "just don't kill me." Max opened a secret compartment in the wall behind him. "Activate the ozone sparks," Max ordered the alien computer in the compartment. "Ozone activating earth domination in 5 minutes..."

**Chapter 3 5 Minutes**

The Doctor jumped up and ran over to the TARDIS computer. "The TARDIS is picking up a signal. Transmitting signal to the sonic screwdriver NOW!!!!" the Doctor shouted. TRANSMITION COMPLETE appeared on the computer screen. "Lovely jubbly now just press the button and…" the Doctor said to himself. "Earth domination in 5 minutes," played out o the sonic screwdriver. "Oh no," I blurted out.

**Chapter 4 Race against time**

"C'mon TARDIS hurry up DON'T behave badly now," the Doctor shouted at his ship. The TARDIS whirred to life. Sparks were flying everywhere. "What's the Pyroviles plan?" I asked.

"The ozone activates, burns everything down, the heat from the ozone forms magma and the particle of volcanic rock grow and are joined together by the magma forming more Pyroviles. They live a life on this planet without humans altogether their just using Max (like that's a surprise)," the Doctor replied in a very shouty way.

Finally we landed in the Vesuvius building. "C'mon we've got to find the main computer that's controlling the ozone," the Doctor shouted at me.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!!!!!!!!!" I yelled back.

"You won't make it there though muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Max laughed evilly.

"Max the Pyrovile are using you. They're not going to let you live," I shouted.

"Is this true?" Max asked.

However the Pyrovile didn't answer. Instead it turned to face Max and blasted a jet of roaring fire at him. A scream of death erupted from Max's mouth. Suddenly it was over. Max had been roasted alive. All that was left of him was a pile of scorched ashes. Whilst the Pyrovile was distracted we ran past him and headed for Max's office. However it didn't take long for the Pyrovile to notice. He shot a tongue of flame towards us. We got in just in time and the flames disappeared. The ground was shaking. It felt like an earthquake. But instead it was the Pyrovile walking towards us. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver ready to fuse the computer. But it was too late. The Pyrovile was at the door ready to toast us once and for all.

I snatched the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctors hand aimed it at the computer and pressed the button. "Earth domination in 1 min…" the Computer froze. "Run," the Doctor said. We ran as fast as we could the Pyrovile not far behind. But we were too fast. We reached the TARDIS and left just in time.

At the Vesuvius building. Pyrovile screeched in fury as their plans were ruined. Then suddenly…KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a massive explosion.

**Chapter 5 The beginning of a once in a lifetime experience**

We arrived at the exact moment I left school. "So kid you did good," said the Doctor "what's your name?"

"Andrew but I prefer Andy," I replied.

Right at that moment my best friends Charlotte and Lizzie walked past. "Hey you two come here," I ordered them.

"Are these your friends?" the Doctor asked.

"Well der!!!!!!!!!" I replied sarcastically.

"Well then Andy do you and your friends want to travel with me in the TARDIS? 2 he asked yet another question.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me, Charlotte and Lizzie shouted. We all stepped into the TARDIS.

"Right then where to?"

**Me: Yes I've finished my first story.**

**Charlotte: And I**

**Me and Lizzie: Was in it yes we know**

**Lizzie: More stories will be coming and remember to please review**

**Join The Doctor, Andy, Lizzie and Charlotte in 'The Phantom Cyberman' coming soon to Fanfiction.**


End file.
